


Meeting the Parents

by Blue1Jay



Category: Disney - Fandom, Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Engagement Announcement, M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: This is a commission for my beloved reader and friend!I hope she-- and you all enjoy it!Translations at the end!Hope you enjoy!Leave kudos and comments!Felicianacariocapistoles.tumblr.com





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardust (StardustSky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/gifts).



> This is a commission for my beloved reader and friend!  
> I hope she-- and you all enjoy it!  
> Translations at the end!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Leave kudos and comments!  
> Felicianacariocapistoles.tumblr.com

It was a rainy day in Puebla, Mexico when Panchito and José arrived in front of his family's ranch- they had flown here from their trip to France on the rooster's flying serape. While they journeyed in France, Panchito had asked the love of his life- José Carioca to marry him, to which the green parrot accepted the proposal and they both agreed to visit each other's families to deliver the news. While Panchito was excited to make such an announcement to his family, José was a bit anxious.   
-  
With how highly the rooster spoke of his own family, José was nervous of meeting them. To him they seemed like such wonderful people, but what if to them, he seems unworthy of marrying their son? It was rare for the parrot to feel so unease as he always had a carefree nature to him. He was in the middle of taking a deep breath when he felt something grab onto his hand gently- it surprised him as he turned to see that Panchito had been the one to grab the parrot's hand and had brought it up to his lips.  
-  
"Never seen you like this, mi amor." He placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on his lover's hand. "You have nothing to fear, they will love you as much as I do."  
-  
José smiled and nodded- he trusted the words of his future husband and felt all of his concerns melt as his heart swooned over Panchito's reassuring words. "I believe you, meu doce amor."  
-  
The two then entered the house across from the ranch hand-in-hand as Panchito opened the door and announced their arrival. "  
¡Soy yo, Panchito! ¡Vine a casa con una maravillosa noticia!"  
-  
A shrill of excitement was heard followed by the sound of multiple rapid footsteps as two roosters soon appeared in front of them- One was a short and round chicken wearing a white colored apron over her purple dress while the other was a rooster that was slightly taller than Panchito wearing blue overhauls. "Mijo!" The two greeted their son happily.  
-  
"Oh!" The chicken exclaimed, finally noticing the parrot after smothering her son in kisses as she then gasped while cupping her hands to her face excitedly. "Is this your novio you've told us so much about?!"   
-  
Before José could answer, he found himself being pulled into a sudden hug by the chicken, followed by some smooches like Panchito had been given just a moment before.  
-  
"Now now, Maria." The elder rooster chuckled, gently pulling his wife back. "Don't scare the kid, eh?"  
-  
Sure José was surprised by the greeting he received, but it was a well welcomed surprise. "I am introduced himself with a smile before he twirled his hand as a bouquet flowers appeared from nowhere- stunning the two as he held them out to her. "A gift for you, Señora Pistoles."  
-  
Maria gasped in surprise as she took the flowers and sniffed them, giving a delighted smile. "Oh please, call me Maria!" She looked to her husband. "Miguel, why don't you take the boys to the table? I'll put these in a vase and they can be the center piece for tonight's dinner!"  
-  
"I hope us suddenly dropping in out of nowhere is of no inconvenience to you." The parrot said apologetically.  
-  
Miguel simply chuckled in response, waving his hand dismissively as Maria left to the kitchen. "Inconvenience? No such thing! Mi casa es tuya, José."  
-  
Panchito and José followed Miguel to the dining room, sitting down as Maria served the food.  
-  
"Mijo, what is the wonderful news you wanted to tell us?"  
-  
Panchito smiled happily as he pulled his beloved fiance close to him. "Mamá, Papá." He addressed his parents, his smile turning into a grin. "José has agreed to be my husband!"  
-  
Shouts of excitement filled the Pistoles' home as Miguel and Maria both hugged and kissed their son and their soon to be son-in-law.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~TRANSLATIONS!!!~~
> 
> mi amor- My love (Spanish)
> 
> meu doce amor- My sweet love (Portuguese)
> 
> Soy yo, Panchito! ¡Vine a casa con una maravillosa noticia- It's me, Panchito! I came home with wonderful news (Spanish)
> 
> Mijo- My son (Spanish)
> 
> novio- boyfriend (Spanish)
> 
> Señora- Mrs. (Spanish)
> 
> Mi casa es tuya- My home is yours (Spanish)


End file.
